loghorizonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Aria/@comment-26181809-20160214091110/@comment-918376-20160220211429
The raid bosses: point conceded. About her being rewarded all five Phantasmals: last time I checked, equipment isn't given to individuals at the conclusion of the raid, even if it's Phantasmal. It's in one large "pile" (quite literally in the case of the Abyssal Shaft) and then distributed at the discretion of the raid party (as we see with both the kids' dungeon run in S1 and with Abyssal Shaft). For her to get all five Phantasmals means that she had to have gone up to the spoils and then claimed all five of them for herself. That might have been what you were going for, but then that doesn't really justify Aria's reaction to the situation. As for equipment: as you said, we don't know many specifics about their effects. Krusty's Second Rage might have a long cooldown that wasn't mentioned due to space limitations of the equipment description box. Several class/subclass skills are limited to "once per raid" or "once per battle," so there's no saying that Second Rage doesn't have a similar limitation. If we're going for a canon equip that has a similar ability to Aria's, I'd point at Souji's Phantasmal sword. It can summon an AI that acts as attack support, which is pretty powerful, but we again do not know about what kinds of limitations it has. It's also only one, whereas Aria's is granting her an extra six slots, and depending on the summon type she can summon multiple summons at once. That's far more OP than having one extra AI. Top that off with its "doesn't need to be equipped," +1 active summon, -20% upkeep and initial summoning effects, and that's far too imbalanced for any reasonable ET game dev to include, unless there are multiple copies of that, and then it would have to be nerfed anyways. The only real way I can see Proof of a Grand Master Summoner working is in several ways (and in my mind, in conjunction): #Change the "doesn't need to be equipped" effect. From what I've seen in terms of Elder Tale's design, there isn't an item or equip whose effect remains while unequipped. The closest example are the Bards' support songs, which will last until they're canceled, but they also take a very long time to cast to begin with, and you can't have more than two songs on at once. If anything, make the +1 active summon an item effect that works only once per raid. #Reduce the number of extra summon contracts to one or two. #Limit the summon level of the contracts, so that she can only get six more low-level summons. #Shift the -20% effects from this equip to the Circlet (which is also really OP and arguably impractical to implement). As for the Circlet, I don't see a reason why the game devs would think that granting an extra subclass slot would be a good idea. Sure, it sounds awesome on paper, but then you'd have to factor in the idea that they'd have to design the menu so that one person can have the extra skill slots, the subclass skill menu, and all that pizzazz. And this person can have any subclass they want. For the Elder Tale devs, who were stated to be very conscientious about game balance, I don't think they'd go with an equip like that as it is. It would be more probable if the second subclass capped at a certain (low-to-mid) level, or limited the second subclass to a select pool of more easily-attainable subclasses (so no embarking on a high-level quest for a rare subclass and no switching the subclass for a higher-tier one). Your story would also have to acknowledge that there are other Phantsmal equips with a similar ability, because it seems unlikely that the devs go through all that trouble if only one person on the server would have that ability. I guess I would boil ET's equip effects to this: could you see a weaker version of this effect used in a skill? Krusty's Second Rage is basically a wearable, buffed version of the Enchanter skill Force Step (cancels cooldown time instead of merely speeding it up), plus a death delaying ability (which wouldn't be too out-of-place as a class skill). William's Shoot the Moon and Shiroe's new staff increase range, which can be found in some skills. Ukiyo's club can increase Crit which is a staple buff, and Dinkuron's armor can create barriers around both himself and his party members (so basically a wearable Kannagi, but without the healing).